She-Hulk Vol 2 34
| StoryTitle1 = Lady Liberators, Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Vincenzo Cucca | Inker1_1 = Vincenzo Acunza | Colourist1_1 = Barbara Ciardo | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis1 = She-Hulk has gone to the headquarters of Freeman Bonding for some work, only to discover that there are no outstanding bounties. Emilee Freeman wonders how Jennifer could have time after she founded the Lady Liberators, but tells her that she will call if anything comes up. As Jennifer heads home, she catches a news report about the nation of Marinmer is still in crisis after a devastating earthquake. When she gets back home, she talks to Jazinda about it the political climate there. She laments over how the government has refused outside aid, mostly because those most impacted by the earthquake are from an opposing religious sect. Jennifer decides that she needs to do something and asks Jazinda for her help. She also puts in a call to the Lady Liberators. The first to arrive is Valkyrie, who points out that what they do may start a war. She-Hulk admits that is possible, but points out that her teammates in the Avengers are in no position to do anything because US oil interests in Marinmer. Soon, Thundra and the Invisible Woman arrive. With the team altogether, She-Hulk points out that all the aid money is going into the pockets of the government, run by Darqon Par, and food and medical supplies are going to waste in warehouses. The situation is made worse because of the interests of the Chinese and Russian governments prevent the United Nations from going in. With her teammates agreeing to partake on this mission, their ride arrives. Their transport is Jazinda's ship which the Skrull pulled out of Lake Winnipeg. Since the fact that she is a Skrull is sensitive after the Secret Invasion, Jazinda has taken on the form of a Shi'ar. Using the ships cloaking systems, the Lady Liberators manage to make a landing at the airport in Marimer and begin removing the supplies from the hangers. News quickly reaches Darqon Par who is most amused by the recent development. He picks up the phone and calls the Russian President to ask for a favor. The Lady Liberators are unopposed by the guards at the airport, but soon they are confronted by the Winter Guard, who have been sent to stop the Lady Liberators on behalf of the Russian government. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** ** *** * * Items: * Vehicles: * * * | Solicit = * From the pages of HULK, the Lady Liberators arrive to launch a new story arc! * She-Hulk has been capturing the bad-guys as a bounty hunter…but is that enough for our conflicted hero? * Time to kick things up a notch– and that means calling in Valkyrie, Thundra and the Invisible Woman to dispense some hard justice as the Lady Liberators! * The red-hot team of Peter David (STEPHAN KING’S DARK TOWER) and GG Studio’s Vincenzo Cucca continue to shake things up in a major way for everyone’s favorite green glamazon – and her next big journey starts here! | Notes = Continuity Notes * She-Hulk mentions how she formed the Lady Liberators to battle the Red Hulk, as seen in . * Darqon Par places a call to Russian President Vladimir Putin. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}